


(Semacam) Galau Masa Depan

by verlirene



Series: EXO dengan kearifan lokal [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Prequel, UGM!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlirene/pseuds/verlirene
Summary: Prekuel dari "triangle". Hanya secungkilan kisah mengenai bagaimana Kyungsoo berakhir menjadi mahasiswa jurusan Arsitektur dan Chanyeol yang 'terdampar' di Fakultas Kehutanan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Dia milikku bukan milikmu //no  
> member dan ex-member EXO punya Tuhan. EXO punya SM Entertainment. Keuntungan yang didapatkan dalam fanfiksi ini hanyalah menistai semua member EXO dengan semena-mena.
> 
> Dibuat sebagai kompensasi karena "Triangle" updatenya lama. Maklum, baru kelar pindahan o(-(

Jarak dua puluh menit dari sekolah mereka membuat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memperoleh kesepakatan kalau tempat nongkrong favorit mereka adalah Waduk Sermo. Satu-satunya waduk di Provinsi Daerah Istimewa Yogyakarta ini adalah saksi bisu bagi setiap momen yang mereka habiskan berdua. Mulai dari bolos untuk pertama kalinya (bagi Kyungsoo), menyusun rencana untuk membuat _backdrop_ di _class meeting_ , sampai momen yang menentukan masa depan mereka seperti sekarang: menentukan jurusan kuliah.

Kyungsoo merupakan siswa cerdas dan rajin, suri tauladan bagi anak-anak di sekolahnya. Ia berbeda 180 derajat dengan sahabatnya, Park Chanyeol, yang bahkan pernah dipanggil guru BK karena hampir tidak naik kelas. Tetapi entah mengapa seisi sekolah mengamini kalau keduanya adalah duet _konco kentel_ paling rupawan seantero sekolah dan keduanya melengkapi satu sama lain.

Tetapi hanya itu yang dimiliki Do Kyungsoo; nilai bagus ditambah sahabat ganteng. Untuk urusan pendaftaran jurusan kuliah yang tenggat waktunya semakin mendekat, Do Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus mengisi apa. Formulir pengajuan rekomendasi SNMPTN di tangannya masih kosong, belum terisi sama sekali. Kendati guru-gurunya sudah menyarankan Kyungsoo untuk masuk Kedokteran atau Akuntansi, dia sama sekali belum merasa rela menuliskan nama jurusan itu ke dalam formulirnya.

Satu sengatan dingin di pipinya membuat Kyungsoo tersentak. “ _Ndomblong wae kowe!*_ ” Itu suara Chanyeol, sahabat Kyungsoo, yang menyodorkannya bungkusan plastik berisi es jeruk—manis sesuai apa yang dia suka. “Galau ya Mas?” Chanyeol tersenyum, memerhatikan Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di pinggir waduk dengan memegang formulir kosong.

Cuaca di Waduk Sermo hari itu cerah layaknya kemarau Jogja yang biasa. Waduk Sermo, dengan pinggirannya yang dipenuhi pohon rimbun, permukiman jarang, beberapa warung dan gazebo, serta permukaannya yang tenang merupakan pemandangan yang menyenangkan. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol setuju kalau mereka akan merindukannya, kalau mereka memang berhasil diterima di UGM.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. “Iyalah, belum tau mau daftar jurusan apa.”

“Kedokteran?” Chanyeol menyarankan jurusan idaman paling _mainstream_ yang ada sejak zaman STOVIA didirikan. Ia tersenyum dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Kyungsoo, lalu menyesap es tehnya. “Atau… Teknik Mesin? Hubungan Internasional?”

Kyungsoo mendengus geli. “Mau ngapain aku di Teknik Mesin?”

“Cari cowok?”

“ _Waton!_ *” Spontan Kyungsoo menjotos lengan Chanyeol. Tapi ia tertawa juga, membayangkan dirinya masuk ke jurusan yang minim cewek dan sama sekali bukan dirinya membuat Kyungsoo geli.

Chanyeol turut tertawa. “Ya habis, mau mana lagi?” tanyanya, kini sorot muka yang biasanya ceria itu berubah khawatir. “Kamu tuh pinter, rajin, disayang guru pula! Beda sama aku,” ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. “Wajar kalau semua orang nyaranin kamu buat masuk jurusan top. Ini Do Kyungsoo gitu! Dia bisa masuk ke jurusan apapun yang dia mau!”

“Nggak juga. Banyak yang lebih pinter dari aku,” Kyungsoo berusaha merendah, tetapi telinganya memerah mendengar pujian Chanyeol. Ada sakit juga di hatinya, karena Kyungsoo tahu bahwa sebaik apapun Chanyeol memuji, posisinya selamanya adalah ‘sahabat’—tidak lebih. Kyungsoo mendesah, menatap Chanyeol di sampingnya yang masih menikmati es tehnya. Objek pemujaannya semakin tampan dari hari ke hari, tapi Kyungsoo hanya bisa berkata dalam hati tanpa sanggup diucapkan lebih lanjut.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengubah topik dengan mengeluarkan formulir rekomendasinya yang sudah diisi. “Lihat nih,” ia menyodorkan kertas itu di depan Kyungsoo, “Aku udah ngisi lho! Keren ‘kan?” Walau sebenarnya apa juga yang keren, toh belum tentu juga mereka diterima.

Kyungsoo mengamati formulir Chanyeol dan membacanya dengan seksama. Pilihan pertama, kedua, dan ketiga… nampak tidak nyambung sama sekali. Kyungsoo gagal paham, tapi mengingat ini Chanyeol… barangkali temannya itu memilih jurusan dengan cara yang paling ngaco yang pernah ada.

“Arsitektur UGM, Matematika UGM, Kehutanan UGM?” Kyungsoo mengulangi pilihan Chanyeol satu demi satu. Dia menatap Chanyeol bingung. “… Kenapa milih Arsi?”

“Karena keren!” Chanyeol menjawab cepat. “Bayangin deh, gedung-gedung keren di luar sana. Dari yang bentuknya joglo kayak rumah simbah sampe yang bentuknya aneh-aneh di Timur Tengah, bahkan stadion paling megah di dunia sekalipun, yang bikin siapa? Arsitek kan? Makanya aku pengin masuk arsitektur! Besok kalau aku jadi arsitek, aku mau bikin gedung pencakar langit eksotis yang antinyamuk!”

Penjelasan Chanyeol begitu berapi-api sampai membuat Kyungsoo berpikir sekaligus iri. Ia suka cemburu pada semua orang yang mengerti mimpinya dan berusaha untuk mencapai hal tersebut. Lalu dirinya? Cuma bisa belajar dan belajar saja.

“Kalau pilihan kedua sama ketiga?” Kyungsoo kembali bertanya, berharap akan mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol yang berapi-api lagi. Tetapi sahabatnya hanya tertawa sembari cengengesan.

“Itu sih… _random_ aja ngisinya.”

 _Lah_ _gimana_.

“Habisnya aku bingung mau ambil apalagi. Yang penting masuk PTN, kalau kata Ayah. Lagian siapa tahu kalau keterima Matematika aku bisa jadi vokalis _band*_ atau… kalau keterima Kehutanan, ntar aku bisa jadi presiden*?”

Kyungsoo tepok jidat mendengar jawaban yang ‘sangat Chanyeol’.

Setelah termenung agak lama dan menghabiskan es jeruknya, Kyungsoo bergumam pelan. “Apa aku masuk arsi aja?” dia bertanya, entah pada siapa.

Chanyeol dengan bungkus es teh kedua di tangan pun tersedak. “Apa? Yang bener aja! Yakin kamu mau masuk arsi?!”

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol lurus-lurus seolah mengharap bahwa lawan bicaranya dapat melihat betapa frustrasinya Kyungsoo. Tetapi Chanyeol, yang kesulitan dalam interpretasi gestur, hanya bisa balas menatap tanpa mengerti seberapa merana sahabatnya. Situasi tanpa kata ini membuatnya canggung dan Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan tawa janggal. “Ahahaha… yaa… Silakan kalau mau masuk arsi! Kamu pasti keterima dah! Lagian, bakal asyik nggak sih? Nanti kita kuliah bareng, bikin maket bareng, belajar bikin rumah bareng…. Ya udah, kalau memang itu maumu, masuk aja arsi!”

Ia adalah seorang pembohong besar. Kyungsoo tahu hal itu. Omongan Chanyeol mengenai ‘belajar bareng’—untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hidupnya yang mengenaskan—berhasil membuat harapan Kyungsoo meningkat. _Lagi_. Kyungsoo dan cinta tak terbalasnya pada Park Chanyeol yang keras kepala, dua kombinasi yang disembunyikan Kyungsoo rapat-rapat. Namun bukankah dia bisa berharap _sedikit_ bahwa posisinya sebagai sahabat menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai orang terdekat Park Chanyeol?

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyungsoo pun mengeluarkan pulpen dari tasnya dan segera mengisi formulirnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo sudah bisa memperlihatkan formulirnya yang sudah diisi pada Chanyeol.

“Arsitektur UGM, Statistika UGM? Cuma dua, Kyungsoo? Dan… kenapa statistika?”

Hanya Kyungsoo dan Tuhan yang tahu mengapa pada saat itu seorang Do Kyungsoo bertingkah konyol. Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengambil bakwan goreng dari tas kresek Chanyeol.

“ _Random_ aja.”

.

.

.

“WOOOO!!! Selamat, Bro!” Chanyeol segera memeluk Kyungsoo erat saat mengetahui sahabatnya diterima SNMPTN pada pilihan pertama, Arsitektur UGM. Ia tidak bisa lebih senang lagi dari ini dan turut bersuka cita. Bayangan mereka akan kuliah di tempat yang sama, kelas yang sama, studio yang sama, dan bersama merancang pencakar langit membuat pemuda tinggi itu bergetar senang.

Kyungsoo, di tengah sipu malunya hanya bisa turut tersenyum. Ia segera mendorong Chanyeol untuk menghadap laptopnya dan mengecek hasil. Kyungsoo sudah berjanji tidak akan mengintip.

Semenit, dua menit, dan tangan Chanyeol nampaknya masih sibuk mengetik. Kyungsoo menunggu dan menunggu sampai kedua tangan itu berhenti. Anehnya, senyum tidak ada di wajah Chanyeol. Saat itu juga firasat Kyungsoo memburuk.

“Chanyeol, ada apa? Kamu diterima ‘kan?”

Chanyeol menggeleng. “Lihat saja sendiri.” Pemuda itu kemudian memutar laptopnya agar Kyungsoo bisa melihat.

Park Chanyeol selamanya tidak akan bisa mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo yang menangis alih-alih dia.

.

.

.

Kedua bocah asal Kulon Progo itu masih tetap saling menyemangati. Chanyeol yang biasanya bersenang-senang, setelah menikmati tamparan akibat ditolak SNMPTN, akhirnya mengurangi waktu mainnya dengan drastis dan mencoba lebih niat di bimbel. Ia belajar serajin mungkin dan barangkali ini merupakan momen paling rajin Chanyeol selama dua belas tahun ia sekolah. Do Kyungsoo ada di sana, selalu menyemangati, ikut belajar, dan membangunkan Chanyeol kala ia ketiduran.

“Bro, jangan tidur,” Kyungsoo mengingatkan sosok Chanyeol di hadapannya yang sudah mulai terkantuk-kantuk menghadapi kumpulan soal Matematika. Chanyeol berusaha bangun, tapi kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat.

“Bro,” panggil Kyungsoo sekali lagi. Chanyeol masih terkantuk. Kemudian sekali, dua kali, sampai tiga kali lagi. Panggilan Kyungsoo, dengan suara bassnya, malah membuat Chanyeol semakin mengantuk. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo memutuskan menggunakan pilihan terakhir—cubitan.

“Adaw! Adaw! Iya iya aku bangun!” teriak Chanyeol. Ia hampir marah pada Kyungsoo, tetapi melihat Kyungsoo sendiri yang ikut belajar dengannya walau seharusnya bisa bersantai membuat Chanyeol mengurungkan niat.

Kantung mata Kyungsoo semakin kentara. Chanyeol merasa bersalah karenanya.

“Mending kamu tidur deh,” Chanyeol berujar lembut. Ada kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. “Terus kamu ketiduran dan nggak belajar gitu?” balasnya galak, tetapi siapapun bisa melihat kantuk dalam mata Kyungsoo. Ia menggeleng. “Nggak deh, mendingan aku nemenin belajar. Lagian… besok di arsi juga tetep dapet Matematika, kok.”

Chanyeol tahu bahwa Kyungsoo berbohong. Tetapi kantung hitam di sekeliling matanya berkata yang sejujurnya. Kyungsoo kalau sudah keras kepala memang sulit dihadapi, namun di masa seperti ini, hanya kekeraskepalaan Kyungsoo-lah yang membuat Chanyeol sama sekali tidak merasa terpuruk walau hasil _tryout_ SBMPTN yang ia ikuti tiap minggu mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan diterima di Arsitektur.

“… Makasih, Kyungsoo.”

.

.

.

Hari-hari mereka jalani dengan sibuk seperti lebah pekerja yang sibuk mondar-mandir cari makan. Dengan Kyungsoo di sampingnya yang selalu mendukung dan uang saku mencukupi dari orangtua, entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia bisa diterima di arsitektur.

“Udah keluar belum hasilnya?” Kyungsoo bertanya cemas, bahkan lebih cemas dari Chanyeol.

“Belum lah,” jawabnya sambil tertawa. “Masih lima belas menit lagi kok.”

Kalau masa persiapan berlangsung begitu cepat, maka lima belas menit menanti pengumuman SBMPTN terasa sangat lama bagi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Mereka menanti, berusaha menghabiskan waktu dengan main kartu remi tetapi rasa cemas membuat mereka gagal fokus, sehingga keduanya berakhir diam.

Pengumuman SBMPTN kala itu dibuka pada jam lima sore. Chanyeol _standby_ dengan laptop kesayangan, membuka laman pengumuman. Tetapi saat hendak mengisikan nomor pendaftarannya, ketakutan ditolak lagi selama SNMPTN membuatnya trauma.

“Kyungsoo….”

“Apa? Kamu keterima nggak?”

“Belum lah. Orang belum _login_ , kok. Nih, tolong kamu aja yang _login_ ,” ia berkata sembari menyodorkan laptopnya ke Kyungsoo.

“Kenapa aku? Kenapa nggak kamu aja?”

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit diiringi kekehan. “… Aku takut _je_.*”

Kyungsoo menghela napas. SNMPTN dan trauma Chanyeol. _Baiklah_. “ _Yo wis*_ , siniin deh.” Kyungsoo mulai mengetik nomor pendaftaran dan memasukkan tanggal lahir Chanyeol. 27 November.

 _TIDAK DITERIMA_.

Saat halaman terbuka dan hasil terlihat, senyum sama sekali tidak muncul di wajah Kyungsoo. Namun, bukan Kyungsoo namanya kalau tidak _denial_. Ia berusaha sekali lagi memasukkan nomor dan tanggal lahir Chanyeol. Laman pengumuman masih menunjukkan hasil yang sama. Ia terus mencobanya sampai Chanyeol menghentikan jarinya yang mengetik.

“Kyungsoo, sudahlah….”

Tangan yang menggenggam jari Kyungsoo terasa dingin. Kyungsoo tak berani berkata-kata karena sahabatnya pasti terpukul, sekarang untuk kedua kalinya.

“… Aku nggak diterima ‘kan?” Chanyeol bertanya lirih, menanyakan retorika yang menambah duka.

“Maaf.”

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya yang diterima melalui jalur SNMPTN.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak berharap banyak saat pengumuman seleksi UM. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan penolakan dan lambat laun ini membuatnya sadar bahwa yah, dia ini memang murid terbuang. Orang bodoh tapi _ngarep_ masuk Arsitektur yang cuma bisa dimasuki orang pintar. Dia bisa apa?

UM merupakan kesempatan terakhirnya dan kali ini Chanyeol sendirian. Tidak ada Do Kyungsoo ataupun orangtuanya. Benar-benar sendirian. Karena… siapa tahu dia akan ditolak lagi, bukan? Setelah dua kali ditolak, Chanyeol tidak berharap banyak.

Jarinya tidak optimis saat mengetik nomor pendaftaran dan _password_ untuk _login_. Dia masih menyimpan harapan, tetapi tidak begitu berharap akan diterima.

Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum menekan tombol _login_.

“Semoga keterima arsi, plis.”

.

“… Aku diterima.”

“UUUUWOOOOOO!!!!” Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak meloncat dari ranjangnya saat menerima telepon dari Chanyeol. Tetapi, demi apapun, dia bahkan lebih bahagia mendengar berita ini daripada saat ia diterima di jurusan Teknik Arsitektur UGM. “Selamat Bro!!! Aku tau kamu pasti bisa! Tuh ‘kan aku bilang apa, kamu pasti diterima! Terus gimana, udah ada pengumuman selanjutnya belum? Kapan kamu registrasi—“

“Bro.”

“… Ya?” Kyungsoo senang tidak terkira sehingga bingung dengan interupsi Chanyeol. “Kenapa?”

“Tapi aku nggak diterima di arsitektur.”

Kyungsoo mencelos mendengarnya. Senyum perlahan pudar dari wajahnya. “Lah… lah… lah lah lah!! Kalau bukan di arsi, terus di mana?!”

Ia bisa merasakan dari suara di telepon bahwa Chanyeol menahan tangis saat mengatakannya.

“… Kehutanan.”

“Chanyeol…,” suara Kyungsoo ikut tercekat, “Yang tabah ya.”

“Aku seneng kok, walau nggak diterima arsi, tenang aja,” balas Chanyeol, namun Kyungsoo bisa membayangkan betapa sedihnya pemuda itu saat ini. Impian mereka untuk membangun pencakar langit bersama pupus begitu saja.

“Chanyeol…”

“Ada banyak orang kepengin masuk kehutanan tapi nggak diterima, lho. Jadi… seharusnya aku seneng. Lagian, siapa tau emang takdirku besok jadi presiden _to_? _Nek ncen ngono lak_ keren ya _to_?”

Air mata mulai menuruni pipi Kyungsoo. Sekali lagi.

“… _Geblek._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Keterangan:  
> 1\. _Ndomblong wae kowe_ = bengong aja lu  
>  2\. _Waton_ = ngaco  
>  3\. “… siapa tahu kalau keterima Matematika aku bisa jadi vokalis band…” = Kalian tau vokalis band Letto? Dia lulusan S1 jurusan Matematika, lho. Seriusan.  
> 4\. “… keterima Kehutanan, ntar aku bisa jadi presiden…” = Semuanya pasti tau kan ya kalau Jokowi lulusan Kehutanan? #...  
> 5\. aku takut je = aku takut… je. Jadi “je” ini semacam penekanan, bisa juga diganti jadi “aku takut e”. Bingung juga saya artinya apa. Kebiasaan orang Jawa emang suka pake ini (…)  
> 6\. _Yo wis_ = ya udah  
>  7\. _Nek ncen ngono lak_ keren ya _to_? = kalau bakal/emang begitu, bakal keren ya ‘kan?  
>  8\. _to_ = ‘kan?


End file.
